


Rain in Japan

by Mila_WriterGirl



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Japan, Japhan, M/M, YouTube, danisnotonfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3861112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mila_WriterGirl/pseuds/Mila_WriterGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil get lost in Japan, but it turns out well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain in Japan

I walk next to Phil, but not too close unless a fan would see us. We met a few already - as it seems some people know us in Japan too.

PDR and Mimei stayed home for a change but we decided to go out anyway because we started to be familiar with the surroundings after a few days, and as it seemed, most people understood britsh, so we weren'rt too scared or lost. Besided, PDR and Mimei were nice enough to let us stay with them, we couldn't ask them to escort us everywhere for more than two weeks.

We were trying to get to a place using a map that PDR gave us, but it didn't seem like much use since we were so bad at understanding maps and after a while we were walking on small streets alone.

"Uh Dan, I don't think we're going the right way..." Phil starts to walk slower looking around at the houses. " Besides, I think it started to rain."

I look up at the sky and feel a small raindrop drop on my face. I flinch.

"So it does! But I have no idea where we are..." I say then look at Phil who sticks out his tongue at the sky.

"What are you doing?" I start laughing. He almost loses his balance and falls against me. I gently stand him on his feet, my heart racing from his presence and the thought that someone could see us. But there was no one on the streets. We sure got far away from the main street.

"Let's call PDR to come for us" Phil suggests.

"You think we should call him? I mean I don't wanna bother them with everything..." I say as I pull out my phone.

"Yeah, but if we're lost..." says Phil.

"Wtf there's no signal!" I exclaim.

"What?" Phil takes my phone out of my hand and starts walking around with it.

"What is this place, where did we come?" I laugh looking at Phil then up at the sky, as the rain starts to fall more intensely.

"Let's call a taxi then" Phil says still walking around looking for signal." We know the adress right?"

"And how do you plan on calling a taxi if we have no idea where we are?" I look at Phil with a blank face.

"I don't know, there are supposed to be taxis everywhere..." he starts laughing then gives me back my phone.

"Well I think we should rather look for a place to go from the rain because I think a storm is coming" I say and at that exact moment the skies start to rumble.

Phil nods and my hand moves to touch his but in the last second I fix my fringe instead.

We walk along the street in a fast pace, Phil looking for a bar or a shop to walk in to, me looking at my phone if there's signal, but the universe seems to be against us at that moment.

The rain is pouring at us fast now, the skies darkened and we hear a lighting once in a while.

"Look there's a bus stop we can stand under the roof and I suppose someone will come near soon and will be able to tell us where we are..." Phil says and we both run under the roof.

I try to wipe off the rain from my phone screen then lean against the wall, looking out at the rain pouring on everything around us. It looks like the beginning of a romantic anime scene.

I look at Phil who stands next to me.

"You're shivering" I say worriedly.

"Your hair is messy." he laughs.

I sigh trying to fix it looking in my phone screen. My hair becomes wavy whenever rain falls on it. I wish I had ahir like Phil's. It always looked perfect.

"Wait, let me..." he says then softly strokes my hair and forehead trying to fix it.

I feel my cheeks blush and something flicker inside my heart at his touch. After he finishes, his fingers linger on my forehead for a little longer then he gently pulls his hand away, touching my ear and cheeks.

"You look really hot like this" he says seriously and I try not to smile too big.

"But you're still shivering."I say then put my arm around him and pull him closer." Come here..."

He snuggles close to me and puts his head on my shoulder, then I close my eyes inhaling the scent of his hair and finding warmth in his touch.

Suddenly I feel him move his head from my shoulder but before I could open my eyes I feel his warm lips touch my frozen ones. I want to pull away and warn him that we're in public but I can't force myself and after a few seconds find myself kissing him back.

It isn't a forceful, passionate kiss that we sometimes have alone in our apartment, but we didn't have a proper kiss since we left London so it satisfies us both. We kiss each other again and again until we breathe the same air and become totally one person, our hearts entwined.

I taste his fine lips salty from the rain and become a little self concious as I think of mine, but he seems to like it so I kiss him again, gently, no tongues but that is enough for now. We are just happy to be with each other.

Phil finally pulls away, a small moan escaping his mouth, his lips brushing against my jaw as he gently rests his head on my chest. He must feel my heart beating fast but I don't care.

I put my hands gently around his neck and place a kiss on his head.

We stand there hugging each other when we suddenly hear a woman speak from behind us.

"American?" she asks with an accent.

We quickly pull away. Phil is first to regain his composure.

"British" he says." We are from England."

"Oh, it is okay, I not care boy kisses, you look nice gentlemen" the old woman looks up at us smiling." You need help going main street? Here no bus for years." she says.

"Yes, we are looking for the main street!" Phil says while trying to show it with his fingers too. I giggle because the woman seems to understand anyway, since she waves us to follow her then shows us the way.

The rain has already stopped, but as it seems rain and being lost in a foreign country can lead to quite good things.


End file.
